New York City Subway car assignments (RollOverTheFloor)
IRT A Division November 4, 2003 IND/BMT B Division February 23, 2004 July 1, 2008 *C trains become permanently full length of 600 feet units. *Peak requirements increased by two trains on the F and V, respectively. *Peak requirements increased by one train on the G. *The entire 200 R38 fleet as well as some of the original 600 R32 and 400 R40 fleets have been retired from service by the R160 first option order; R160's have first entered revenue service sometime in mid-late 2006 and are set to replace all cars that were built before the R44 fleet. *The E may also use R40's and R42's as all car assignment guides; the F may use a couple more R32's and/or R46's while the R and V may use R32's, R40's and R42's too as all car assignment guides. July 1, 2009 *The R160 second option order has arrived, retiring the rest of the R40 fleet as well as about half of the respective R32 and R42 fleets. *The R may also continue to use R32's and R42's in exchange for the V using its R46 fleet. January 1, 2010 *Some more R32's and R42's have been retired by phase I of the R160 third option order. Shortly after this assignment was issued, however, it was reported that the mainline R44's have developed some serious frame issues; a few of those cars have already been removed from service for conducted surveys and, if failed, may result in the decision to retire them with the last of the remaining upcoming R160 order in place of what's left of the R32's and R42's. In addition, some of the already retired R32's would have to be reactivated and pressed back into passenger service to avoid car shortage. It all depends if the mainline R44 fleet fails the survey. April 1, 2010 July 1, 2010 *The mainline R44's have been fully retired in place of the remaining R32's and R42's; R160's have all been delivered and entered revenue service. *V service has been completely eliminated. *Peak requirements increased by 6 trains on the newly incarnation of the M. November 20, 2012 • A trains operate to Lefferts Blvd and Howard Beach only (no Rockaways service). While train requirements are unchanged, more R46's are in use, to backfill for thirty R32 cars sent down to the Rockaways. • G service does not operate between Court Sq and Nassau Av. • H Peninsula Shuttle trains operate between Beach 90 St and Far Rockaway, with three 5-car trains of R32’s. The S Rockaway Park Shuttle does not operate. • J/Z service does not operate between Chambers St and Broad St. • N and Q services run local in Manhattan between Canal St and 57 St-7 Av, both directions. • Q service operates in two segments, between 3 Av-149 St and 57 St-7 Av, and between Coney Island-Stillwell Av and 57 St-7 Av, then via the N to/from Ditmars Blvd. • The R operates in two segments, between Forest Hills-71 Av and 34 St-Herald Sq, and between Jay St-MetroTech and Bay Ridge-95 St. Downtown R trains in Manhattan skip 49 St. • W service does not operate. December 24, 2012 Reflects the following changes following Hurricane Sandy: • With the Greenpoint Tunnel restored, regular G service has resumed, operating between Court Sq and 18 Av. • With Fulton and Broad Sts restored, regular J/Z service has resumed, operating between Jamaica Center and Broad St. • N and Q services are back to running express between Canal St and 57 St-7 Av in Manhattan, both directions. • Regular Q service has resumed, operating between 3 Av-149 St and Coney Island-Stillwell Av. • With Montague St Tunnel restored, regular R service has resumed, operating between Forest Hills-71 Av and Bay Ridge-95 St. • W service has been restored. • A trains operate to Lefferts Blvd and Howard Beach only (no Rockaways service). • The thirty R32’s in the Rockaways have been replaced with twenty-four R46’s. H Peninsula Shuttle trains operate between Beach 90 St and Far Rockaway, with three 4-car trains of R46’s. Full-time OPTO service begins on December 24, 2012. The S Rockaway Park Shuttle does not operate. • With the return of the thirty Rockaway R32’s to 207 St, the regular A assignment of 19 trains of R32’s has resumed. R32’s now operate only in A service. May 31, 2013 The H Rockaway shuttle has been canceled. August 3, 2013 Effective August 3, 2013, the Montague Tube is closed for restoration work following Hurricane Sandy. October 6, 2014 The Montague Tube reopens, effective October 6, 2014, following reconstruction work.